Still More Go Wild With The Animals
Plot Trivia Cast Transcript Prologue/Hilary James Lyall Variety Hour The Episode Begins/A Little Recap/Hilary,Alan and Gabriela gets the Getter 5000 back in Business Edit (After the cut off of the introduction.) * Me: "Okay.I'm stalling for time.I admit it.Yikes." (The girls are now seated in their seats.) * Me: "Hi and welcome to Go For It with Hilary James Lyall. We're here in Studio GSCH with Zooli and Deema. Hey, girls! How's it going?" * Zooli: "Great!" * Deema: "How are you doing, Hilary?" * Me: "A little nervous today." * Zooli: "Why are you nervous?" * Me: "Things are not going on the show as you seen so far. I've got problem. I mean the Getter 5000 is down and I can handle that. But I got kids out in the field and I don't like it when you guys are missing and I can't see it. I got Glimmer and Chloe out in the jungle. I got the guppies and Zach and Leah. They're running around in the clearings of the jungle. I mean I can't see anything. But hey. This is Go For It. We just got to sit here and wait for the transmission to be restored on the Getter 5000. Huh." * All: "No.I doubt it." * Me: "Actually. Yes. It's kinda sorta what we all do around here. We just sit tight and wait for things to fix themselves. Wait. Ya know what we all need to do first." * All: "What." * Me: "A little recap." * All: "Alright. Okay." * Me: "Okay. Let's sit down and watch a recap. I mean you girls saw what happened. But Uh. For the folks at home." (The recap from the previous episode played.) * Narrator: "Previously on Go For It! With Hilary James Lyall." * Me: "It's all pretty simple really. The Guppies along with Zach and Leah went out learning about when tremors, earthquakes and sinkholes are gonna happen. But, then, they got lost in the clearing and ain't that being stuck here forever. Meanwhile, the Genies learned animals and their adaptive traits and what they do. It all makes sense from the last episode. They met monkeys, fireflies, even elephants. But, then, they entered a fork in the path. Then there was reception here and home base gave out. Without any warning whatsoever the computer sorta shuts down. So now we're just sitting around here without a show. I don't know what wrong guys. A few hours like that and this will probably get cancelled. Everyone caught up." * All: "Yep." * Me: "Good." * Alan: "Hey Hilary. Guess what. Gabriela's on to something." * Me: "What is it Gabriela." * Gabriela: "Why don't we try rebooting the computer." * Me: "Good idea Gabriela. Let's try it." (Gabriela rebooted the computer.) * Computer Voice: "Good morning Hilary." * Gabriela: "I think my rebooting work here is done." * Me: "What do you know. It works. Nice one Gabriela. You figured it out all by yourself. You're amazing all on your own." * Gabriela: "Yeah. I think I am." * Glimmer: "Which way now." * Chloe: "I don't know." * Me: "Oh right.They're back.Looks like we're back online guys.That was a close one.I can't have my Fellow Genies lost in the jungle." The Continued Challenges A Special Challenge The Triumph Tally Epilogue Category:Episodes Category:Go For It with Hilary James Lyall